The present invention relates to an infant's amusement device, and particularly to the type of device including a suspension bar for suspending a plurality of typs which can be touched and moved by the infant to attract his attention.
Infants amusement devices of the foregoing type are known and are commonly provided as an attachement to an infant's carriage, e.g. by the use of clamps or the like. The suspension bar is attached to the carriage so as to overlie the infant and to enable the infant, while lying on his back, to see the suspended toys as they are moved by the motion of the carriage or by touching by the infant.
An object of the present invention is to provide an infant's amusement device of the foregoing type which can be used to amuse or attract the attention of the infant when the infant is not only in a carriage but is also on a floor or any other horizontal surface.